The South
THE CONSTITUTION OF the SOUTH :See also: WE the NATIONS of the South, in order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the South. Article I No form of racial or gender hatred, prejudice, discrimination, or otherwise ill contempt towards the Presidents, Leaders, Dictators, or Ruling Authorities of other nations or alliances can be accepted in the South. Article II - the Nations of the South are encouraged to fly the following flags: *Texas *Confederate States of America *United States *Federation of Armed Nations - the Nations of the South are encouraged to dwell on the following team colors: *Red *White *Blue *Yellow - the Following flags are forbidden to be flown by members of the South: *Vietnam *Soviet Union *Iran *Germany *Japan *North Korea Article III The governing body of the South shall consist of all of its members, who by direct referendum on all issues, decide: Treaties, systems of trade, special members of the Cabinet, and Foreign Policy. The Cabinet shall consist of an Alliance President, Secretary of State, Secretary of the Treasury, Secretary of Defense, and Secretary of Information. These members shall be duly elected by a majority of those participating member nations during a 48 hour voting period. Elections are to take place every one Month for the offices of Secretary and every three Months for the office of Alliance President. Article IV The sole power to Declare War in the defense of any ally of the South, preemptively and without consultation of any other member lies in the hands of Alliance President. If, after war has been entered into, the member nations of the South do not agree with the intentions or cause of the war – they may conduct a 24 hour recall election of the Alliance President and submit a formal request to the Secretary of State and Secretary of Defense to reach peace agreements to the opposing forces as soon as possible. The South is obligated to automatically enter into War with any force or forces which declare war on or attack an ally of the South. This declaration of war is automatic and all members are expected to act accordingly without order from a cabinet member (although one is recommended) unless otherwise told for organization and consolidation, not evasion of treaty/treaties. If after 24 hours the government of the South has issued to formal declaration of war on behalf of an assaulted ally, the member nations of the South should convene for a re-election of Alliance President and Secretary of Defense as well as Secretary of State, naming no nation as an eligible candidate who was just ousted from any of These positions. (In other words, if you are slow to defend those who are you obligated to by MDP, you are fired after 24 hours and cannot be re-elected until the next official election cycle.) Article V Bill of Rights of Member Nations of the South Amendment I There shall be no rule respecting the establishment of Alliance religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of member nation freedom of speech (on private forums), or of the press (on private forums), or the right of member heads of state to petition the Cabinet for a redress of grievances. Amendment II A well armed Alliance, being necessary to the security of a free organization, the right of the nations to keep and bear Nuclear or otherwise lethal and destructive weaponry, shall not be infringed; neither by the powers of the Cabinet or by treaty with any other alliance. Amendment III The Right of the Nations of the South to be secure against unreasonable attack, trial, ZI, extortion, raid, or any other kind of malice shall not be infringed upon by any other alliance or forces without thorough review by the member heads of state within the South. Amendment IV The powers not delegated to the Cabinet by this constitution, nor prohibited to it by the member heads of state, are reserved to the respective heads of state of the South. Wars Due to NNK's dissatisfaction with Alliance Leader Rob Holmes III's decision to declare hostility towards all things North Korea, they declared war upon the sole nation of the South, the Nation of Tennessee, on December 5, 2010. A relatively small war in the grand scheme of things, consisting of two lower strengthed nations, it proved that a small nation (Tennessee) with a larger warchest and several wonders (worth more than 1billion in value) can open up a can of whoop-booty on nations in lower ranges. Category:Alliances